No Longer Nobodies
by sDan12
Summary: Scarlet is an outcast, a misfit, a pariah, even in her own home. Ienzo is human again, a new being. Both are outcasts in their own way. The now human nobodies are looking for a cure, working for at a lab in Disney Castle. Scarlet is just trying to get through her training there. Both are fighting their own battles...but will they soon find something or someone else to battle for?
1. Chapter 1: Waking To This

**I rewrote this chapter. I realized it sucks. I hope this is why people aren't reviewing or following or reading more chapters. Just please read this and give a review. I know I started this is January and never updated. I've been preoccupied with school. School is now out and I can write. This story is my main fic goal over the summer. I plan to finish and keep updating every few days. But I can't do that if you guys don't review. It gives me motivation. **

We had recently awoken from out slumber. The feeling was…strange.

Of course, we were no longer nobodies. We were whole. Complete beings. It was a strange feeling to know that our hearts were back with us, in our bodies. It was strange to have feelings again.

But having feelings again…came with a price. I felt guilt, immense guilt. We had caused the worlds to be destroyed and overran by heartless. We had caused tons and tons to lose their hearts. I didn't know how the others felt, but I was consumed in guilt.

The others clearly took advantage of me. I was six years old at the time. How was I supposed to know better? How was I supposed to know that what they were doing was inhumane? But…I couldn't blame them all the way, could I?

I shook those feelings off. This is something that I should not be worried about right now.

Lea had left a week ago. Most likely to find Isa and Braig, considering that had not awoken with the rest of us. Lea said that he would attempt to find someone that would get us of this place.

I did not go outside. The only one that did was Dilan. He told us of what had happened to our beloved home. And how we had come to destroy it. The thoughts were too much to bare. I would not, could not, do it. I didn't not want to see the barren wasteland our home had become.

**Again, I rewrote this chapter because the original was sucky. Ienzo is a scientist and he thinks a lot so I try to make his vocabulary and manner of speech match well. It just seems like the most logical thing to do in this case. **

**Please follow, review, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2: This Sucks

**I have been so busy lately that some of my stories hadn't been updated in months. I figured that it was about time to update this one because I never got past the first chapter. Anyway, thank you to everyone that read my stories and follows me 3 **

Why was this job being assigned to me?

I breathed deeply and put my head to the steering wheel. This was so stressful. I had final exams for my classes coming up, and since Donald was out doing who knows what, I had no one to help me practice my magic.

I pulled my head up to see where I was going. I spotted my destination and steered the Gummi ship towards it.

I landed the ship in Hollow Bastion. Man, this place looks crap. Plus, there's no one here!

I got up from my seat and checked my weapon. My knives summoned easily. No scratches or scrapes on them. Why do I even check them? I never get to actually fight. Hell, they don't even like to send is students out on missions.

Of course, being at the top of the class with Cori, we were the ones they came to when there wasn't enough to fulfill missions.

I looked in the mirror. Thin, black and red hair, red eyes, and heavy eye-liner. No wonder people think I'm weird. I practically look like a heartless. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I'm thin as a wire and I never talk to anybody, save for Cori. And Cori is popular, real popular, with the boys and other students.

I jumped of the Gummi ship, my black studded boots creating a thick cracking sound. I walked towards the base of Hollow Bastion. Their little restoration committee was stationed there. Restoring this place? There's no hope. This is washed up and broken, like an old mirror.

I stepped through the door to find the room practically dead. Everybody was silent.

The moment I stepped through the door, all eyes were on me.

"They're at the castle" Leon said to me. He turned back around and everybody started to ignore me, like they always do.

I've been here before, even though the school doesn't like sending out us trainee student. But sometimes they have no other choice. With all the heartless, the students can take up the easier jobs and get more experience in the field. However, this time, I HAD to do this job, which sucks. I didn't want to pick those Nobodies up. What was the point? We should just leave them there to die.

I sighed to myself as I came along the broken cliff way to the castle. I hopped off easily and made my way to the entrance. Before I could though, I got surrounded by a few nobodies.

I easily made my way around them and made their numbers dwindled. More just kept popping up. So, deciding I want to keep my heart, I ran straight for the entrance. I managed to shut the large metal door before anymore could get to me.

Man, the amount of nobodies in this world is the same as the amount in mine. Disney Castle had so many nobodies and heartless showing up these days that practically everybody armed themselves. Hell, even Queen Minnie had a bodyguard every moment of everyday now.

Body guarding Queen Minnie was something I also did. I don't know why, but she's always been fond of me. She helped to take care of me when I was little, after I had been abandoned.

That was part of the reason that no one liked me. I was practically the princess of the castle. After Mickey had found me abandoned in a random world, he brought me home. He and Minnie looked after me, making sure that I had grown into a healthy child. So you could say that she is my mother. At least, that's the way that I look at it. So, because I was raised by the King and Queen of Disney Castle, I was almost considered princess. Most call me Scarlett, the name I chose for myself. However, Queen Minnie calls me Lina, the name she gave me. So, Princess Lina was the nickname I was given for people that disliked me.

I recalled all of this and then shook it off. I'm here to do a mission, not to recall my past.

I looked around the dimly lit halls of the castle. Cobwebs lined the faded yellow walls. It was clear that this place hasn't been occupied in a long time. Not since _those _creatures started coming around. It was dark, so I ran my hand along the edge of the walls to know where a turn in the hallway can be found.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I felt a hand touch my arm. Most girls would have shrieked, but I was different from most girls.

I hooked my leg around to the right, doing a backwards round house kick. I took the person down and held them with my foot at their throat. My daggers were already summoned into me hand.

"Who're you?" I asked in a whisper. I didn't want anybody to hear, especially if there were more enemies lurking around.

"The name is..." the man said before taking a struggling breath. My foot was still pressed hard against his neck. I loosened it a bit, allowing this man to breathe. He took a deep, gasping breath before continuing.

"The name is Dilan" he whispered. He was breathing heavily. The man was probably surprised that he was taken down so easily.

"I'm one of the nobodies here. Well…I used to be" he said. Shit, I just took down a man that I was here to rescue.

I dislodged my foot from his throat and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

The lights were still dim, so I could barely see his face, just his outline. I highly doubted that he could see my face. I gave him a small wave in the dark. This man instantly nodded his head and turned around. I guess he could see that I wasn't really in the mood for talking.

He led the way through a few corridors before coming to a lit room. It was circular, and had more lighting to it than the corridors. They were several people seated around the room. They were all tall, and tall men at that. One looked slightly older than the rest with long blonde hair. Another had brown hair that was sticking straight back.

The man that had brought me in, however, was huge. He had long, black hair that flowed like spiders. His facial hair was really creepy, going around in odd angles of his face. The man had to be feet higher than me.

Everyone looked in my direction the moment I came in. The man named Dilan turned around, his eyes widening a bit. No doubt trying to comprehend that he got flipped over on his back by me. I gave them the usual annoyed look that I gave everybody before I spoke.

"I was sent by Disney Castle to come pick you up. Pack your shit and let's go. I'll be at my gummi ship in Town Square." I turned around to leave. My feet were almost at the door when I heard new footsteps coming from a distance. It turned see another person.

He wasn't necessarily as tall as the other, but had good height to him. He was skinny, maybe even a little lanky under that lab coat. His eyes had a grayish blue color to them-or should I say eye? One was covered up with a long bang on the side of his face. The color of his hair matched his eyes, making him look _pretty. _

I sighed. Another one? How many of these creeps are we going to have at the castle? There was already two there when I left. I rolled my eyes and muttered the words "repeat it to him" before walking out.

I made my through Hollow Bastion, back to the Gummi Ship.

I was passed through one of the alleys, seeing Cloud on my way there. He was leaning against the wall, looking like as much of a loner as I am. His eyes were distant and off into space.

I took a spot beside him, leaning onto the wall to gather my thoughts.

**I plan to do tons of writing this summer! I can't wait. I'm going to try and stretch this on as long as I can during the Dream Drop Distance era. But, now that KH3 has been announced, I am going to put this on hiatus at some point and make it so that it is right. I have no idea what I will specifically do. I might do my ending and then an alternately correct ending for when the game comes out. I have no idea! Either way, this fanfic is getting continued, along with my others.**

**Love, Dani **


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

**Next chapter! I'm going to try and update every couple days. Thank you to my followers and reviewers. I'm going to try and work on an outline instead of writing chapters on a whim. If you get the chance, follow my gaming blog on tumblr at .com. I also fixed a few grammar errors in the last chapter. IF YOU SEE GRAMMAR ERRORS LET ME KNOW please. I try to make sure there are no errors but sometimes things get past me. **

I walked in the room to see a young woman around my age leaving the room. She turned around to look at me. She stopped and gazed at me for a moment before snickering and muttering the words "repeat it to him."

She was…strange. She was so dark that she almost had the persona of a heartless. I only caught a glimpse but it seemed that her ruby eyes were watching, carefully assessing the situation around her.

I turned to Dilan. "What needs to be repeated?" I asked. He gave me a look of annoyance before answering me.

"Pack your things. She has a Gummi ship waiting for in Town Square." Dilan then left the room. I assumed he was packing his own things as well, even though we had little to nothing actually here anymore.

"That girl was so rude" Even complained. His voice sounded extremely irritated as he walked. He was muttering as he left. "Pack up your shit. How rude."

I knew I had nothing to pack. My room was that of a child's and all it held were toys. So, I checked around Ansem's office for any kind of books or memento's that held significance to me. I walked around the office, looking through the battered bookshelves and old desk drawers. As I was looking into the desk drawers I found a small, wooden box.

The box was simple and plan. It was oak and the tips were pointed perfectly. Even though I knew I shouldn't open it, curiosity got the best of me.

I slid the small top off delicately. A plain white paper fluttered put of it and landed on the ground. How strange. I picked up the paper. The paper was old and had obviously been watered damaged and ripped. I carefully opened it so as not to rip it. There were small letter written into the note. From skimming over the letters and the format, it appeared to be a letter. I squinted my eyes to read the small worn out words.

_Dear Ienzo_

_I had hoped to give this to you when you grew up. But, with Xehanort's behavior now discovered, I fear that I will not be around long enough to see it given to you. So, in hopes that you will find this letter, I have written this to you._

_Enclosed is a necklace that your mother gave to me when I found her. She was slowly dying and by the time I had gotten to her, there was nothing I could do. She asked me to take care of you, her only child. She wanted me to inform you that she loved you very much but could not take care of herself, let alone you. She apologized, asking me to get down on my knees and beg you for forgiveness for when you came of age. _

_Before she died, she put a necklace around your small form, hoping it would give you a feeling of connection to your family. _

_I'm sorry that I was unable to save her and allow you your lifestyle. I'm sorry that you could have easily been raised different, not around the monsters of this castle._

_Her name was Minevera, Ansem_

I froze at what I just read. My Mother? It's true that I had been orphaned at a young age but I never imagined that Ansem even had a clue as to who any of my relatives were. My gaze drifted from the small sheet of paper to the little wooden box. Inside sat a pendant of a teddy bear. I gulped. This belonged to my Mother? I touched the pendant lightly, feeling the cool metal. My fingers barely brushed it before I heard footsteps.

I immediately shoved the box and paper in my pockets. I didn't need the other men to question as to why I had it. This was personal, and I didn't want anyone else involved in what might soon be a cry fest.

I stood up, scattered papers flying at my feet. This room was a mess. I made a mental note to come back someday an attempt to fix it up. I headed to the door just in time to see Even coming towards it.

"I'm all ready Ienzo. Are you packed?" he asked me. This man irritated me.

"I'm not a child anymore, Even. You do not have to check up on me. I'll be ready when I am ready" I replied coldly. It's true. I wasn't a child anymore and he should feel no need to check on me.

Even gave an annoyed huff and walked away, down the hallway to the entrance. I didn't like Even much as a child and I certainly didn't like him as an adult. He just seemed so strange to me.

I took the little box out again, if only to gaze at it. This belonged to mother. I looked towards the hallway. It was time to leave. Time to leave this place full of horrid memories. Time to leave a shadow of what happened here.

I pocketed my box again and headed outside. I took a few hallways and came across no heartless. I wasn't surprised. I'm sure heartless only appeared here when the keyblader was here. Or maybe because we used to be nobodies and heartless ourselves, we were immune. That was a real possibility. Maybe once you're a heartless once, you can't be a heartless again? We might have to actually test that theory out.

All my thinking made it seem like I appeared at the entrance quicker then I normally would. Everyone was waiting for me, making me the last person out.

"It's time to leave" I said to them. The others nodded to me with solemn facial expressions. Aeleus, who was in the front of the group, slowly opened the door. We climbed the stairs to see something that we never would have recognized if we hadn't known better.

Parts of the castle had crumbled. That I could see from just the bottom of the stairs. As we walked up, the view only got worse. As soon as we got up, however, heartless swarmed. No, we were not immune.

We fought off the heartless as we went into town. As we went through the bridge, heartless swarmed us and started to fill in. We were trapped.

"You stupid heartless!" someone yelled. It couldn't be that girl from earlier, the voice was too high.

A short girl was jumping and skipping around, throwing her shuriken at the heartless. She was a ninja from the looks of it. The way she moved and fought made it obvious.

Soon enough, a few more people joined them. A tall man with brown hair joined, along with a black hair woman who didn't even use a weapon. They were all familiar. I probably saw them as a nobody or…maybe as a child? The man had the aura of a soldier. While the woman seemed more like a ragtag fighter.

We fought alongside them, attempting to take out a good portion of the heartless. People were scattered everywhere. We cleared out enough heartless to make a path for everyone to run and leave. We ran alongside the trio that had rescued us.

As we made our way to Town Square, we came across that girl again. She was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Next to her was a young man with blonde hair. They both seemed relaxed.

Taking a better look at her, I noticed new physical traits that I hadn't before.

Instead of having black hair with red highlights, her hair was blended. The two colors practically melted together. She clearly had more red then black but the black still shone well. Her eyes were deeper, darker, more tinted shade of red then her hair. She was pale. Her shade of skin was almost an unhealthy color, inferring that she stayed inside most of the time.

She wore a pair of black shorts with fish netted stockings underneath. A pair of knee high black and white tennis shoes covered up her stockings. She had a leather jacket on, the zipper open all the way. Her shirt was black, along with the rest of the clothing. She had ruffles coming out of her jacket from the sleeves. I could tell that her shirt was form fitting.

She was small and short. Her height was just as tiny as the ninja girl. For such a small girl, she was large chested. I bet she couldn't even zip that jacket up.

I felt my face grow warm as I had that thought.

The girl opened her eyes to look straight into mine. She showed no emotion. Everyone stopped and came up around me, waiting for that girl to say something. She looked us over before pushing herself off of the wall and jumping over a ledge, disappearing from our sight.

She left, leaving us with the group that rescued us.

"Who is she?" I asked. I knew I probably shouldn't talk behind her back. However, curiosity won me over.

"She strange isn't she?" I heard in an awed tone. I turned behind me to see the warrior girl walking up beside me, looking into the distance where the other had left.

"I'm Tifa by the way" she said, offering her hand to me. I shook her hand. She seemed friendly despite how strong she was fighting.

"Her name is Scarlet" I heard in a deep voice. "She's the Kings adopted child. She's also a student knight at the Castle." The man knight-like man said as I turned around to face him. Everybody was standing around, listening to what he said.

"I haven't talked to her much. She's quiet." The man walked around to lean against the ledge. From the way his stance was, I could tell that he expected this to be a long conversation. "We've seen her many times. I've gone up to the castle before and have always seen her with Queen Minnie or that friend of hers. They don't allow students out very much. But, when there isn't enough knights or mages to fulfill what needs to be done, they send her out. Sometimes with the other top students."

The little ninja girl decided to cut in at this point.

"She's sooo quiet and watchful that it's creepy. Sometimes, I swear her eyes look straight into my soul." The girl had to be exaggerating. Did they really think that she was strange?

A new voice came into the conversation, one I hadn't ever heard before. It was the voice of a young woman.

"The way she acts around us…she seems to think that we dislike her. And it's not that, she just never allows to talk to her. So we stopped trying." The voice belonged to another young woman who had just walked up. Her hair was braided back and she wore a long pink dress. A man had walked up with her. He was currently standing behind her. The man had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Either way, don't go picking a fight with her. She may be small, but she'll kick your as straight into hell" he muttered. The pink dressed woman turned and gave him a scowl, muttering "language" to him. She obviously did not like the way he talked.

"Are you done talking about me?" I heard. Everyone froze. We all turned to see Scarlet standing against the railing of the stairs, arms crossed. She still kept the same calm look on her face and showed no emotion. How long had she been standing there?

"It's starting to get dark. Meet me at the ship in five minutes or I'm leaving without you" she said. Scarlet instantly walked away.

"I wouldn't take her lightly. She means it." I turned to see the blonde haired guy walking away, the same guy that she was talking to earlier.

"Yeah, Cloud is right. It's about time you go." The ninja said. "By the way, I'm Yuffie. That's Leon, Aerith, and Cid. The guy that just left is Cloud." Yuffie pointed to each person before waving and walking off.

The others followed her, nodding and saying a "goodbye" before walking off in the same direction. Probably towards the house facility we passed earlier.

"I can't wait to get out of this place!" Even said. His voice made me flinch. It was so irritating. "Hot water, fresh beds…sounds amazing to me!"

We all headed off in the direction Scarlet went as Even talked. We came to the Gummi ship. The hatch was open and we could see Scarlet sitting in the captain chair.

She gave us an annoyed look. She bent down so we were out of her view for a moment. She came back up with a large notepad. She wrote on it for a brief moment before capping the marker she was using. She held it up for us to see.

'30 Seconds' it read in large, red felt letters.

We saw it and immediately started running to the hatch. We knew enough of her to know that she wasn't kidding. We were quickly running to the hatch, attempting to get into the ship as fast as possible.

We managed to get into the hatch before it closed. Scarlet was sitting in the captain's seat.

"Sit down and shut up. I don't want to hear a word until we're there."

She had turned around at that point. Her glare pierced us and we immediately sat down. She was still angry from earlier. From the looks of it, if we said anything, we would have knives in our throats.


	4. Chapter 4: Study Time

**So here is the next chapter! I hope that some people will start reviewing. Anyway, I'm just as curious as to how I will make this story so I'm gonna keep writing. **

The ride was short and quiet. Thank god. Some people still took my threats seriously.

I had dropped the nobodies off in the throne room and immediately left. I have a magic test tomorrow and I was not about to lose the top spot in my class. Of course, now it's one in the morning now. I should probably sleep but I have to knock this into my head.

I had been studying comfortably here for hours, just trying to learn this material. My hair was thrown up into a bun and I had my glasses on. If I didn't have them on, I would get a horrible migraine and have to go to bed. I had also switched to a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and had rubbed off all of my make-up. I was practically unrecognizable.

I had my nose in a book when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my best friend, Cori. He had blond hair and pretty blue. Of course all of the girls here fawned over him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What are_ you _doing here?" he asked me, taking a seat. He sat beside me and pulled the book I was currently studying from out of my hands. He glanced at it before setting it back in front of me. "I should've known you were studying."

I sighed. "I miss one day of school and I can't remember anything. I just don't pick things up easy." I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands. "If I don't keep up, I'll fall from the top of the class."

"You need a break" Cori said. He stood and went to the edge of the table. In one big sweep, he knocked all the books and papers I had on the table. I dropped my jaw. How in the hell was I ever going to get that organized again?

He then walked over to the library counter and jumped over it. He ducked his head and rummaged through the shelves. I couldn't see what he was looking for.

After a few minutes, Cori jumped back over. He had snacks and a small portable tablet with him. He set everything down and pressed a few buttons on the tablet. Cori sat down next to me and handed me some snacks.

"We're going to watch a movie" he said to me. He set the tablet at angle where we could both and clicked start.

…..

After a few hours, the movie was over. It was almost dawn and the librarian was going to be back soon. We picked up and the books and Cori offered to walk me back to my room.

As I opened the library doors, I almost crashed into somebody. The person grabbed my shoulders to hold me steady before releasing them. I looked up to see one of the nobodies from earlier. I never asked names, so I had no idea which one he was.

I muttered a "sorry" before grabbing Cori by the sleeve and pulling him along. Cori dropped me off at my room.

I threw all my stuff onto the desk before plopping down on my bed, utterly exhausted. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Which nobody did Scarlet run into? Find out in the next chapter. IF there is a next chapter. I need reviews people! I understand that I started this in January and never went on with it. But now that Kingdom Hearts III is coming I have to finish. This'll be on my conscience while playing. I'll start feeling guilty for not finishing. **

**Please follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
